Conner Wolf
}} Conner is one of the seven cubs born to Snow White and Bigby Wolf. History Conner and his six siblings were conceived when Snow White and Bigby Wolf had a one night stand whilst under the control of a potion provided by Bluebeard. Bigby's heightened senses informed him of this brief affair but to ensure survival and minimize Snow's panic, he decided not to tell her. Unfortunately, Snow had been impregnated. Several months later, she gave birth to her children after the battle against the wooden soldiers. It was apparent from the start that her children had inherited the wolf traits from their father. This meant they could not live in New York but had to move to The Farm, separating the cubs from Bigby. Because of their heritage, the children's natural default for travel was flight. Since Bigby was gone, and had never had that problem, their grandfather the North Wind was given that responsibility. The children, under the tutelage of their grandfather, The North Wind, gained the ability to control their flight as well as change their forms from human, werewolf or fully lupine. After their birth, their was a string of sudden deaths. The North Wind, who had arrived to see his grandchildren, was able to explain to their mother the existence of Zeyphers. They were able to discover the cause. One of the seven, later named Ghost by Bigby, was born with a birth defect; he was a zephyr, a rogue wind whose invisible nature meant his parents were initially unaware of his existence. This entity fed off the air of living beings, accidentally killing them before he learned control. Snow White, after a rash of deaths, discovers that they were inadvertently caused by her last child. She sends Ghost to find his self-exiled father. The family has since been reunited. On their fifth birthday, the other six cubs were introduced to Ghost, but were sworn to secrecy as to his existence. Even from telling Rose Red, as she is not a "wolf". During the war to reclaim the Homelands, Wolf Manor become the nerve center of Fabletown's war operations. Because of this, Snow became the unofficial commander-in-chief while her husband, Bigby, ran operations at Fort Bravo, Prince Charming was on the Glory, and Beast commanded the defense procedures at Fabletown. Rose watched after the cubs to ensure that they didn't bother the soldiers, who obviously wouldn't appreciate someone suddenly shouting at them "Bang, you're dead!" The cubs would later travel with their parents to their grandfather's castle. During the trip, the cubs were attacked by their six uncles. Though young, they were able to keep out of their grasp and fend them off until their father was able to save them. Afterwards their uncles were turned into goldfish and left to the cubs mercy. The Prophecy At some point, Ozma reveals a prophecy to Ambrose about him and the other cubs: :The first child will be a king, :The second child a pauper. :The third will do an evil thing. :The fourth will die to stop her. :The fifth will be a hero bold. :The sixth will judge the rest. :The seventh lives to ages old, and is by heaven blessed. The first of the seven prophecies was fulfilled when Winter officially became King of the North (the position previously held by her grandfather).Fables 111 The third and fourth child prophecies occurred when Therese was revealed as the third child, doing "an evil thing" by murdering Mountbatten for his flesh and ordering the wooden toys of her kingdom burned to eat it.Fables 121 Darien is revealed as the fourth child, as he sacrificed himself to a magic cauldron so that Therese could have food, and thus, end her insanity. The Battle of Fabletown After Therese returned home, aged into adulthood, Ambrose chastised her for belittling Darien's sacrifice. When Bigby was under the control of Leigh Duglas, Conner and his siblings were nearly killed by their corrupted father. However, Conner managed to snap Bigby back into his true self and he was happily reunited with his wife and children. After Rose Red called off the war between Snow White and her forces, Conner and his family relocated to another world. What Conner did with his life remains somewhat uncertain. Epilogue TBA..... Characteristics Conner has dark hair and blue eyes. In his teenage years, Conner's body is well defined and muscular. 'Personality' He is quieter than his siblings and tends to stay in the sidelines. Although he loves his siblings and his father, at one point he expresses his jealousy of his brother Darien who he claimed was his father's favorite. He also expressed jealousy over the fact that Darien is the chosen pack leader. Later on in his young adulthood Bigby and Snow took Conner to join the Shadow Players; an "intelligence gathering" organization due to his "youthful exuberance" in being violent and lustful, hoping that he could be doing it for a good cause. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Flight:' Like his siblings, Conner can fly. *'Shapeshifting:' Conner can transform between his human form and wolf form at will. According to his grandfather, Conner and his siblings can assume a variety of other forms with proper training. Conner claimed to have practiced his shapeshifting powers more than his siblings, and he has assumed several forms (e.g. a gigantic monster or a lovely woman). He can also accurately mimic the appearance of others. *'Longevity:' Conner's unique heritage evidently affords him some sort of supernatural longevity. Even after a millennia, Conner is shown to retain the vitality and appearance of a young man. Trivia *It should be noted, depending on the style of the artist, Conner does have some similar facial features to that of Prince Charming. **Additionally similar to Prince Charming,Conner also seems to possess a hyper active libido, having by the time he was brought back to work for the Shadow Players by his parents slept with numerous people of both men and women,causing his parents to to deem it beginning to become a serious problem. *Conner is confirmed to be bisexual during the events of Everafter: From the Pages of Fables. References See also Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive Category:Fables Category:The Cubs